User blog:Ubertheif/Fan Adventure
So before we, may I see if this is a picture of the mspa adventures, mainly Homestuck so if you don't like these kind of things please get off the block and don't hate comments because I spend a lot of time on this, and don't like to see you haters unless you're being nice and telling me how I can make this better. ALSO you guys can help move the story alobg, infact it is YOU readers who tell our characters what to do next, and the first 12 users who give me troll namrs (6 letters in first and last) shall have their troll be in the story. Anyways, let's start! (Some of this was prewritten, but once i stop you can tell me what yo do next) ---- You wake up it is June 12th. Your name is Alison Pond, you have many hobbies including (but not limited too); watching movies, playing video games and reading webcomics such as Ava's Demon and Problem Slueth! You wish to live a life Like the fictional do, a life full of awesome adventure and friends! But sadly, you do not. You are just a normal 13 year old girl who goes to a normal middle school. Hmm? it seems a note was slide under your door, you decide to read it. "Daughter, we are so proud of you." Oh, it's from your parents, and it's the same damn note they always give you. A pinging noise suddenly comes from you computer, one of yoir friends must of pestered you! -At 10:15am GenesisTalker started pestering UberTheif- GT: Heyo! Ally, you there? It's your friend, Charlie! You and her have been best friends forever! She moved to New York last year, but you two have managed. You pester her back. UT: Hi! Whatcha up to? GT: Nothing really.... GT: Do you have the alpha yet? Alpha....hmmm, Oh that's right! The alpha of Sgurb was post to come in the mail today, you decide to go see if the mail has come yet. When you get over to the window you see your mom pull in and take the mail from tge mailbox, damnit. You were hoping you could not face your parents today, they probably madeba billion cakes. You don't even really like cakes! God, parents are SO weird sometimes. Well, you guess if your ever going to get the game, you better stop acting like a wuss. ---- Haha, i know, but now you get control on what she does, ao uh, pick wisely! With this great power comes even greater responsibility! ---- Ally: Go Outside You step outside your room, now where dumbass? You didn't say where! Ally: Check Inventory You check your inventory, you don't have one, just pockets. But you find your spare arms and a clever disguse. Ally: Eat pancakes You don't have pancakes, and you can only smell regular cake, asking for pancakes means facing your parents, and right now you'd rather not. Ally: Get the alpha from your mom. Well, finally something you can do! Of course that means facing your parents, but your fine with that. You go across the hallway and down the stairs. Your parents are in the kitchen, you peak in, they're cooking right now, you can see the alpha, you make a mad dash at it and grab it, and when your almost out, your parents reach oit and grab you, shit. They're asking where you're going, uh, crap. Your just going up to your room, why did they stop you? They ask if you want to bake with them, hahahahahahahahahaha, No, never in a million damn years. They let you go after you kindly decline. You race up into your room. What do you do now? ---- Pester you friends and tell them you got the alpha You pester your friends -At 10:25 Ubertheif started group pestering GenesisTalker, appleLauncher and colorController- Ut: Guys! aL: Hm? cC:Hey Charlie. Ut: I got the alpha! Your friends congratulate you, and after a bit you guys start to download the game. Earlier you guys had decided that you would be the server player of Jack. ---- You can now be Jack(cC), Charlie(GT), Jordan(aL) or you can continue to be Ally. Everyone has their game downloaded, now we need to protype sprites! Pick a kid and 2 things to protype with, or just insert a random command, try to keep the story moving though. ---- Ally: Protype sprite with your dog/cat and a tissue. Well you don't have any animal in the house, but you do have a tissue, you wonder where the birthday presents are, maybe one of those will have something to also protype with. Ally: Go find your birthday presents! Ok! You run down the stairs and find a big present in the living room, you look at it warily, you carefully and quickly open it to find a Problem Sleuth book and a poster for Ava's Demon! You had been asking for these forever! But which one would you prototype with? You decide to yo with the book, as you have no idea what affect the poster could have. When you throw in the book you get, SleuthTissueSprite! It seems preety weak, and intent on solving problems. --- Charlie: Protype your sprite with an animal and a tissue. You dont have any tissues! But you do have your dog, Lily. You feel bad, but try to pick her up, she's half your weight and it's really hard so you put her down and get the sprite to come to Lily, then you push her in. You now have Lilysprite! What do you protype with other than a tissue? Charlie: Throw in a piece of paper. YOU DON'T HAVE ANY OF THAT SHIT! A TISSUE IS PAPER AND YOU HAVE NOTHING OF THE LIKES! ---- now that that is over with, Jack: protype with anything NOIR or midnight crew Well! What your luck, you loved PROBLEM SLEUTH and have alot if posters from the last act, and plently of posters with the Midnight Crew! You find some trusty SCISSORS and cut out SPADES SLICK, he is your favorite. You also find a poster of PROBLEM SLEUTH himself, and throw that in. You now have ProblemSlicksprite Charlie: THEN THROW IN A FUCKING LOG You decide to stop listening to that voice. Charlie: Then throw in a guide to square dancing You. Don't. Dance. But your SISTER does, maybe she'll have a book on it? You decide to go check -5 mintues later- You rush into yoir room and lock your door, your SISTER was NOT happy about you STEALING her book, but you throw it into the sprite and get LILYDANCESPRITE! Damn do you feel bad for your dog. ---- Jordan: Inspect area. Grab a clock if you can;'t fidn something good to prototype. Or something else related to your classpect, if you can find it. If something family-related, prioritize that. You don't know what a classpect is, but you have an alarm clock...you throw that in. You hop out of your room for a sec and come back with a doll filled woth your grandma's ashes. You never liked the doll, but your grandma and you were very close. You throw in the doll and get Grandmaspirte! She's a bit noisy, but you two embrace in each other's arms. ---- Ubertheif(author): Update the fucking blog Well shit. Now i guess I have to. So we left off with Jordan and Grandmaspirte hugging. But let's go back to Ally shall we? --- Reader: Watch Ally. Ally is asleep, and Charlie is quietly building some necessary things. One of Ally's other presents that she equipped was a SYLLADEX. To be honest it was a STACK FETCH MODI. Ally has not yet equipped a weapon to her Strife! Card yet, but shall soon. Amyways let's go back and see that dream of her's Ally: Dream You wake up on a planet full if beautiful yellow towers and houses, you yourself are looking out from a window from a REALLY BIG tower. You have no idea where you are. You notice that this window seems to be the only way out. What do you do now? ---- Jack: Ballet Dance right now What a stupid idea!!! You don't do Ballet, nor do you dance. Besides, Jordan is your server player and can see you. Jack: Think about learning Ballet No. ---- Ally: JUMP OUT THE WINDOW AND PUT YOUR FAITH IN GOD!!! Well shit, your not sure that's smart, but you jump out of the window anyways... And you're, floating?! HOW? You slowly float down to the ground and explore, a being with white skin and colorful clothing, they say something about the Knight having awaken, but you have no idea what that means. --- Ally: Kindly ask the person what they neant as to not anger them. Okay. So you kindly ask them. -Ally stared talking to the UNKNOWN PROSPITIAN- Ally: Hello! Uh, what did tou mean by, "The Knight has awakened"? Prospitian:The knight has awakened. Ally:Who's the Knight? Prospitian: You! Ally: me? But, im female, aren't Knights male? Prospitian: No. Ally: Uh okay. -UNKNOWN PROSPITIAN and ALLY stop talking- You watch as the person walks off. ---- Charlie: Listen to this voice again No. Category:Blog posts